


heroic in really quiet ways

by itotallyreadthatbook



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, M/M, Original Character(s), Various prompts from the HP universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotallyreadthatbook/pseuds/itotallyreadthatbook
Summary: Just some of the Hogwarts AU prompts I could find in the tumblr tag, but with Snowbaz





	heroic in really quiet ways

**Author's Note:**

> (title from Harry Potter and the Cursed Child)  
> yes i know im late with this. i thought i had to post it on sunday, not on saturday. and then sunday i didn't write anything at all, so here is my hogwarts fic (finally)
> 
> here are the houses:  
> Penelope is a Ravenclaw  
> Agatha is a Slytherin  
> Simon is a Gryffindor  
> Baz is a Hufflepuff
> 
> Rainbow has explicitly said that Baz was a Hufflepuff, so I'm going with it. Agatha is a Slytherin because she knew that she had to choose herself over others in order to become happy in California. Also she stole a dog, so... Penny is in Ravenclaw because she is smart (yes, I know, a stereotype). I am a Ravenclaw myself and I know that I value learning and wit, although I might not be the smartest person I know, and I think Penny is like that too. She is has a ready mind and stuff. Simon is a Gryffindor because he, like Harry, jumps into situations without a plan and can be quite clueless.

_ Meeting on the train on the first day of Hogwarts _

“I’m sorry, can we join you? All the other seats are taken.”

Baz looks up as a tiny boy with golden hair sticks his head around the door. Behind him is a slightly chubby girl with wild dyed red curls and huge glasses.

“Of course,” he says. The boy gratefully nods and closes the door behind him. Baz can’t help but observe them. The boy is very small, as he already noticed, and has moles all over his face. His big, bright blue eyes capture Baz’s attention. The boy sits down, slightly awkward. He is bouncing some ball and catching it again, repeating this motion again and again.

“I am Penelope Bunce,” the girl says. She has a bossy kind of attitude but Baz likes that about her. “And this is Simon Snow.” Baz’s eyes snap to the boy, but because of Penelope’s glare, he doesn’t actually say anything.

  
Everyone knows Simon Snow. He is the Chosen One. He is supposed to save the world, although not everyone believed The Mage when he said that.

Penelope narrows her eyes at Baz, but when it is clear he is not going to speak, she gives him the slightest hint of a nod.

 

“I am Basilton Grimm-Pitch. But call me Baz,” he says instead.

Penelope tilts her head when she hears his name but doesn’t comment on it. “So, what House do you think you are going to be in?” she asks. Baz closes the book he was reading before they came in and looks up.

“I’m not sure. My father wants me to be in Slytherin, but to be honest, I don’t think I will fit in there.” Baz is not sure why he is telling Penelope all this. He has just met her. But he has the weird feeling that Penelope is someone who would probably understand him.

“I am probably going to be a Ravenclaw. My parents are very smart and I, for one, value wit and learning above all. And that is important to be in Ravenclaw, right?” She laughs.

Baz glances at Simon. He has not said much yet. “And you?” Baz asks.

Simon stares at him for a few seconds before he answers, as if he is gathering the courage to speak. ‘I don’t know much about the Houses yet.”

What? This answer sparks a lot of questions in Baz. “Why?”

Simon shrugs. “I grew up in a Muggle household. Or actually, in several orphanages. I only heard about the Wizarding World a month ago.”   
Baz’s mouth falls open. “Really?” It is weird to think that the entire Wizarding population probably knows more about Simon that he himself.

Simon just nods but does not say anything else. He is probably not much of a talker.

 

The door slides open again and this time there’s a girl with long hair who stands straight, not hunched over like Simon. “Can I sit here? All the other wagons are full.”

“Of course,” Penelope says. The introduction kind of goes the same as the one a few minutes before, only does Agatha Wellbelove (because that is her name, apparently) not know that she should not ask Simon anything about him being the Chosen One.

“Wait, are you the Chosen One?” Her eyes widen so drastically that Baz is afraid they are going to fall out of her sockets.

Simon nods and does not say anything. Again. Baz thinks that Simon might have a speaking problem. He has heard of this, that children from orphanages have trouble speaking because no one taught them how to. The thought saddens him.

 

Despite a couple of annoying questions she didn’t get answers to, Agatha is actually pretty nice. And apparently she stole a dog once, which makes Baz like her a little more.

 

If this is going to be his group of friends for the next years, he could live with that.

  
  


_ Studying for OWLs _

It has been five years since Simon met Baz and they’ve been best friends ever since. Over the years, Simon has begun to speak more and more. He is nothing close to a chatterbox such as Penny, but he is getting there. It warms Baz’s heart at moments like these when he notices that Simon completely trusts him.

 

OWLs are coming up and Simon and Baz are studying in the library. With books, parchment rolls and quills sprawled out all over the table, there is little room left. Baz is working on a Potions assignment, but it is very hard. Why does Potions have to be so hard?

He feels something kicking against his foot. With a quick glance under the table he sees that Simon is nudging his foot.

“Yes, Simon?”

“Nothing.” He quickly looks down and his curls fall in front of his face as if he is hiding something.

Baz observes him for a couple more seconds, but when Simon doesn’t say anything else he dips his quill in the ink and continues writing.

A few minutes later, there is a soft pressure against his foot. Again. Baz confirms it is Simon again, but this time he does not say anything. Instead, he nudges back.

 

Nothing happens for a while. Simon just rests his feet on top of Baz’s. Is he playing footsie or something? Or well, a really lazy version of it. This continues until Baz has finished his essay and Simon is done with Charms.

 

When they are splitting up to go to their common rooms, Baz places a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “I just wanted to ask what you were doing earlier in the library, Snow?”   
Simon hums innocently. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

Baz frowns. “The thing. With your foot.”

“Oh, that. I liked doing it,” Simon shrugs. “If you don’t like it I will stop.”

“No! I, uhm, kind of liked it,” Baz awkwardly admits. “Sorry if I am being weird about it.”

Simon shows him the tiniest of smiles, the ones only meant for Baz on special moments like these. “You’re not. I would be like this too when someone started rubbing their feet against mine.”

Deciding not to dwell on any longer on this subject, Baz said, “I will see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

Simon waves him goodbye as Baz heads off to the kitchen.

  
  


_ Even years into their Hogwarts education, Simon still keeps getting lost in the castle _

“I still don’t understand how you keep doing this, Snow.”

“I was trying to find the secret passage on the third floor, I didn’t  _ try  _ to end up in the Hufflepuff common room!”

“Technically you did not end up  _ in  _ there because you couldn’t even get in,” Baz teases.

Simon rolls his eyes and groans. “Baz, please. Just bring me to the passage.”

“I don’t know if I will. Do you really not know the password to your best friend’s common room, Snow?”

Simon just sighs. “Please?”

Baz could pretend not to be affected by his puppy eyes, but that would be lying. Everyone can see he is heart over heels for Simon Snow.

 

This is definitely not the first time Simon has gotten lost and it probably won’t be the last. Baz kind of loves that about Simon, that he never seizes to amaze him with the stupid shit he gets up to.

  
  


_ Simon and Baz are caught making out behind the greenhouses _

How Simon and Baz exactly got together, no one knows. Penny knows though. She knows that Baz asked Simon on a date to Hogsmeade first and that Simon was almost too afraid to say anything. Eventually, he said yes and that’s how they’re here, making out behind the greenhouses.

 

“Guys, tone it down a little! You’re in public!” Penny exclaims as the turns the corner only to discover her two best friends making out against the wall.

“Sorry Penny,” Simon smirks. He does not look very sorry.

“Ugh.” Penny just rolls her eyes and decides to take another shortcut to the Ancient Runes classroom.

  
  


_ Simon and Baz are already dating, but some Gryffindor kid slips them a love potion she and her Slytherin friend made _

Although not every student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knows how Simon and Baz got together, everyone knows how they made their relationship public.

 

“Simon?” Baz asks when Simon sits next to him at dinner.

He probably didn’t call Simon by his first name on purpose, but Simon smiles nevertheless. “Yes, dear?”

Penny lowers her head on the table. “Oh my god. Oh my god. They’re being cuter than usual. What happened?”

“They have nicknames now?” Agatha’s gaze flicks between Simon and Baz. “Did you two finally have sex or something?”

“Oh my  _ goood _ ,” Penny groans.

“I suspect it might be a love potion. Amortentia, if you will,” Baz simply says as he cuts his sausages in half.

Simon nods. “That is what I thought too. I feel really weird. Like I want to be with you all the time and…” He leans close in Baz’s space.

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Agatha interrupts him. “I definitely do  _ not  _ want to hear what is going on in your head right now.”

“Do others know you’re dating? I mean, we know, but have you come out and told the other students?” Penny asks.

Baz shakes his head and stares at Simon. “I don’t understand why. Simon is the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen and I want to tell everyone so.”

Simon blushes. “You’re beautiful too, Baz. And I love that you call me Simon. It’s so lovingly and endearing.” He smiles and holds Baz’s hand.

“Petition to kill whoever made that potion,” Penny mutters.

“Let’s find out who made it first. Did you eat or drink anything made by someone today?” Agatha asks.

“There was this girl from Gryffindor who insisted I tried this cake I made. I think she’s called Lynn,” Simon says.

“And I talked to a girl from Slytherin girl who offered me a piece of fruitcake that she made for her sister. I don’t know how she called me into eating it,” Baz wonders.

“What did she look like?” Penny leans on her elbows.

“Frizzy brown hair and hazel eyes,” Baz describes. “She was quite tall and looked like she was ready to fight at any time.”

“That is Crescent,” Agatha realises. “She is the captain of the Quidditch team.”   
“I knew she was familiar! Everyone calls her Cress, right?” Baz asks.   
“Yes. I will track her down after dinner and ask if she made the potion. Then, you have to announce that you are already together. Also, please keep your hands to yourself,” Agatha commands. She flicks Simon at the arm when his hand wanders dangerously close to Baz’s.

“After you’ve announced your relationship, the money of the bets will be collected --”

“They betted on us?” Simon exclaims.

Penny waves his concerns away. “We did too. I won, by the way.”

Agatha shakes her head. “Sometimes I don’t understand why you’re not in Slytherin.”

Penny flashes a grin. “Ravenclaws can be troublemakers too, Wellbelove. Si and Baz, go make out in the hallways now, dinner is over and people will see you. Agatha and I will search for Cress and Lynn.”

 

At the same time that all of this happens, Cress and Lynn are giggling at the Slytherin table, watching Penny and Agatha slowly forming a plan while Simon and Baz stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“We have the best tactics,” Cress grins.

Lynn holds out her fist for a box. “Dream team.”

  
  


_ Simon and Baz are to come up with date ideas with no Hogsmeade weekend in sight _

Simon isn’t exactly sure how they got here, hanging out in the Room of Requirement with all of their friends.

 

A few years ago, their group didn’t know where to hang out. They could not always go to the library and the Great Hall was closed during most of the day.

But the Room of Requirement had been a great help. It provided a room with everyone’s House colours and lots of sofas and hammocks to relax in.

 

“Snow, what do you want to do when we’re going to Hogsmeade again?” Baz asks. They’re sprawled out on one of the couches, their legs intertwined, Simon with his head on Baz’s chest. He listens to his steady heartbeat.

“We just got to visit Hogsmeade two weeks ago. The next one won’t be for… a while.” It is December and tomorrow everyone was going home for Christmas. Simon is going home with Baz for the first time and he is quite nervous, so he is happy that he has something to think about other than the disasters that are bound to happen at the Grimm-Pitch manor.

“I do not want to go to that crazy café ever again, to be honest,” Baz admits.

“You mean Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop?” Simon asks. It was truly awful there. That shop is the kind of café you come once and never again.

Baz snorts. “Yes, that one. It is ridiculous in there. Also, everyone kept staring at us and I didn’t know if it was because we’re gay or because we’re the most unlikely couple ever.”

“We could always go to the Three Broomsticks,” Simon suggests.

Baz nods. “And I want to visit Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop. I need new ones.”

Simon plays with the strings in the hood of his hoodie. “Boring.”

“It’s not like that’s going to take long.” Baz rolls his eyes.

Simon playfully slaps his arm. “Sh, I know. Shut up, now I want to take a nap.”

“While you’re lying on me? What if I have to go the toilet?”

Simon smirks. “Suffer.”

  
  


_ Baz tries to sneak Simon into the Hufflepuff common room _

Maybe this isn’t the best idea Bas has ever had, sneaking Simon into his dorm room to cuddle with him. While Simon had claimed it was easy to get into the Hufflepuff common room earlier (it is not, Simon doesn’t even remember the password), it turns out to be a lot harder than they initially thought.

 

“Did you hear that?” Sapphire, closed her book and turns to look at Baz. He holds his breath and gestures for Simon to get back around the corner.

“Did I hear what?” he asks innocently.

She narrows her eyes at him.

“What did you hear, Saph?” Christopher, known as Kit, asks. Baz resists the urge to hit him in the head.

“I thought I heard someone talking, but Baz is alone and there isn’t anyone here safe for us.” She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. “Could it be Ari? I promised to help him with Defence Against the Dark Arts later.”

“Aristotle said he was meeting you in the library, remember?” Kit waves his wand in an attempt to hex his parchment roll blue. When it doesn’t work, he sighs frustratedly and quickly ruffles his hand through his black curls, something he does when he is stressed out. “And when you’re finished, can you tell him to meet me here because I need help with this prank. The Ravenclaws are plotting something and I need to have my revenge material ready, but I can’t do it without him.”

Saph jumps from the cosy sofa and makes her way to the exit, where Simon was pathetically hiding. Baz’s heartbeat was going crazy. If she discovers him standing there, he was never going to hear the end of it.

When Saph passes Simon, she simply says over her shoulder, “You could just have told me Simon is here, Baz. We all love him and are thrilled to have him here. You don’t have to sneak around all the time.”

Kit spins around and flashes him a grin. “Is Simon Snow here?”

Blood rushes to Baz’s cheeks. “Shut up, Kit.”

Simon emerges from his hiding spot. “We’re just going to leave now. See you later, Saph. And Kit, Penny wanted me to tell you that you should indeed be afraid of what they’re planning. It is probably going to be cruel,” he adds in a whisper. Baz watches, satisfied, as the colour leaves Kit’s face and makes place for a look of complete panic.

“Thanks, mate. See you later!”

 

Baz grabs Simon’s hand and takes him to his dorms where they can finally nap in peace.

  
  


_ Simon loses his eyebrows in a game of Exploding Snap _

“I can’t believe that we are in our seventh year and you are still really bad at Exploding Snap.” Baz carefully examines Simon’s face.

“Well, Lynn was cheating!” He insists.

“Of course she was,” Baz mutters. “That doesn’t change the fact that I am taking you to Madam Pomfrey right now.”

Simon crosses his arms and huffs. “I don’t have to.”

“Stop being childish. Your eyebrows are burnt off and she can fix them. I could do it myself, but I’m afraid I’d do something wrong and make your face even uglier.”

He gets an eye roll in response. “Thanks for that comment.”

Baz smirks when he says, “You’re going to need Madam Pomfrey for that burn.”

“Oh my gooood, you know very well that that sentence can be used in multiple situations,” Simon groans. “I can’t believe you are making some sick version of a pun right now, when I’m dying.”

Baz wraps his arm around Simon’s shoulder. “You’re not dying. You’re getting your eyebrows back and meanwhile I will be in the Gryffindor tower, duelling Lynn.”

“I honestly don’t know who would win.”

“Shut up, Snow.”

“Am I still handsome without my eyebrows?” Simon looks up at him and although he looks ridiculous, Baz kisses him and assures him he’s still loveable.

“Of course you are, Simon. You’re still very adorable.”

“Thanks, Baz.”

 

_ \-- All was well. --  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I enjoyed writing this a lot, because I just love Hogwarts AUs. Stay tuned for the rest of the Carry On Countdown week!


End file.
